Mayhem, Chaos, and Romance
by Chaos star951
Summary: AU. My Fourth non-oneshot story. Important message inside if you want to read. Naruto returns from a simple mission, but an incident causes his life and everything he knows to spiral out of control. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ Background Information: Alternate Universe, Jiraiya is alive and Sasuke is back in the village, but since I don't like him that much, he has no role in this story except be the butt of my (and any other character's) jokes. Also, through my awesome authoritative powers, his fan club is completely disbanded. There is no Akatsuki or Orochimaru in this story. Naruto, who has finally become a chuunin, plus the other nine rookies from his graduating class are about sixteen years old, meaning Team Gai is about seventeen. Tsunade is still Hokage and old (Chaos gets hit by Tsunade's Maximum Pain Fist attack)

(Maximum Pain Fist or MPF for short Super strength punch, just a nickname I thought of)

Also, take note that the title has the word Chaos in it; No, I'm not in the story, I'm just writing it. So, sorry if that disappoints any one out there.

For the record, I don't own Naruto, nor any other anime/manga elements that will appear in this story. Thank you for your time, and I will be putting this paragraph in the beginning of each chapter, so get used to seeing it.

Also, please note that I'm not a professional author, and as such have many grammatical errors, so unless there's a major problem with my grammar, don't send me reviews that tell me that I have them. By all means review. I accept compliments, suggestions, questions, and even flames (as long as there's a good reason behind them) However, if you absolutely hate the story or me and want to flame me for that then, I'd like to point out that no one is forcing you to read this. Therefore if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Another thing you'll notice about this story is that there's a few of my own OCs or Original Characters, for you newbies to fanfiction. Please try not to make fun of them too much, since they probably won't have good names. I'm not good with names.

The rating will be T to M (for teens, older teens, and everyone above that) because of some violence, adult situations, maybe mild language, sexual innuendo, and jokes made at someone else's (mostly Sasuke) expense.

"Someone Talking"

'Someone's thoughts'

* * *

Mayhem, Chaos, and Romance

It Begins...

It was a quiet day in Konoha. Nothing really big happening, mostly because a certain loudmouthed blonde had irritated the Hokage into finally giving him a solo B-rank mission.

It was just a simple escort mission for some high ranking official from Grass Country, but a B-rank was a B-rank. All Naruto had to do was make sure his client got back within his home town safely.

So, taking advantage of the piece and quiet, the Hokage had thought it best to take a short rest, so she rested her head on the desk and slept…..for the last five hours. With the window drapes pulled shut, one might assume that there was something important that was happening. Tsunade had also taken the liberty of locking her doors, just in case someone tried to barge in.

----With Naruto----

'Baa-chan tricked me.' The irritated young man grumbled to himself, as he trudged along side the client. 'She said that there was some ninja after him, so there could be trouble. But no one would want to be around him for very long, much less wait for an opening to murder him. Wait till I get back to Konoha.' The man who he was escorting was just a short snooty jerk who needed a swift kick in the ass, and had his job not been to protect the guy Naruto would've jumped at the chance. They had been traveling for the past couple days since the guy wasn't a ninja and complained about every damn little thing.

"I'm tired, let's take a brake." He whined in that aggravating nasally voice. The blonde could just about feel his blood boiling in anger, but if he did something stupid he was going to be in for an earful from not only Tsunade but his teammate Sakura.

Sighing to relieve some of his built up stress, Naruto stated, "We'll almost back to your home. Just be patient." It felt weird to finally tell that to someone to do that instead of being told it, Naruto thought while trying to block out his traveling companion's whiny tone.

Finally, he could see the gates of a village ahead. Naruto quickened his pace, nearly leaving his client in the dust. Once there he waited for the guy to catch up, then the guy flashed his paperwork and went inside.

After watching his client disappear behind the gate, Naruto stood perfectly still. His body shook as a warm ecstatic sensation built up in his gut. Jumping high into the air he let out a shout.

"I'M FREE!!! FINALLY FREE!!!"

Leaping away in huge bounds, Naruto began his journey home. Unfortunately, as the author would have it, there was more in store for the blonde than he expected. A lot more.

After several hours of travel, he calmed down (moderately) and settled down to grab something to eat at a nearby diner for travelers. He inhaled his meal, unaware that he caught the eye of a couple of bandits across the room.

"Hey, look." One bandit said to his friend. "He's a ninja from Konoha, maybe he has some money on him."

The other one responded "Maybe, but we'll have to be careful. After all, if he's outside his village, he must at least be a decent shinobi."

"Right, so we'll need to ambush him. We can catch him if he takes the path above the gorge near here. That path is the quickest if he's headed back home."

The bandits got up and walked off, without paying for their check.

After Naruto finally finished in engulfing the food, he laid some money on the table and left. After leaving, the blonde came across a huge valley with a narrow path around it along the top. It had been pure torture to get his client to go on the path, with all his whining, insults, and complaints. But since he wasn't with his client, Naruto just stood there, smiling like no tomorrow, and basked in the peace and quiet for a moment.

As he began to cross the path, the whiskered blonde felt something off in the air. As if there was a malicious force around.

'Something's wrong.' He quickly scanned over his surroundings. 'Someone's following me.'

Suddenly, something sharp pricked him in the back.

"Don't move," a voice hissed in his ear. Slightly surprised, Naruto just stood perfectly still.

"Hand over all your cash, ninja." The voice snarled.

"I don't have any." Naruto replied coolly.

"Don't toy with me, boy!" The blonde felt the sharp object stab deeper into his flesh. He just chuckled, this was going to be easy.

"You got a death wish?! Hand over all your money," growled the bandit.

"To a punk like you?" Naruto responded. "Not a chance."

"Why you…" The brigand was about to skewer him when he felt a presence behind him with a kunai to his throat.

The bandit's eyes widened in fear. He could stab the ninja but he would undoubtedly be killed in the process.

"Now," said the blonde, "drop your weapon." The thief did as he was instructed. Dropping the knife, he watched it fall a hundred feet down into the thick trees in the bottom of the valley. Hearing the rustling as it passed through the branches echoing up from the bottom of the gorge.

Turning around Naruto looked the man over. He just seemed to be some run-of-the-mill loser who thought it best to pillage profit from others.

"What's your name?" Naruto questioned.

"Tonami." He said through his fear. This young man was smiling, it was just a regular smile but the fact that there was a knife to his neck and this man, who he was trying to rob, was grinning made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Suddenly the other person who stood behind him vanished with a small poof. 'What the hell?' Tonami would have turned around but the next thing he knew there was a fist lodged in his jaw, sending him careening back over twenty feet.

Naruto watched the guy crash into the dirt on his back and raised his fist up as if he achieved world peace. "Yes, that's one for the book."

Reaching into his jacket, the blonde removed a small red book. On which, the cover said 'Rokudaime Records.' Opening it, he pulled out a pen from the spine of the book and wrote something down.

"Alright, twenty feet, eight inches. That's a new one." He said to himself, practically patting himself on the back. Then a scowl of disappointment crossed his features. "I wish I had better chakra control, then I would learn baa-chan's superstrength. I still can't believe Sakura's record of 1026 feet, that's so unfair." He gave a quick playful pout. "Especially since I was the one who helped her make that record. My cheek still tingles when I think about it."

Shaking his head and putting on a more serious face, the blonde called out, "Come on out. I know you're there."

The second bandit chose to show himself. "So, you knew I was here. Impressive, but how did you know."

"Usually bandits are in groups so I assumed there were more, but I was expecting more. I guess this won't be any fun then."

Surprisingly the other thief chuckled. "How typical. I'd always heard that Konoha bred some of the most arrogant shinobi, but never thought it was true. I guess I was wrong."

Naruto glared at the man. He didn't care if the guy laughed at him, but he would not let some random brigand mock his village. Drawing his hidden kunai from his sleeve he charged at the man.

"Not so fast! I killed the last ninja I came across. And fortunately he had some supplies still on him. Like these exploding tags!"

Several explosions erupted around the jinchuuriki forcing him to jump back. His heel half off the side of the path. Glancing down, he estimated it was at least a hundred some feet to the bottom. A fall like that could be dangerous, not to mention all tree limbs you could hit on the way down.

Naruto sighed in relief of not falling down and returned his attention to the bandit. He would be tougher to beat than the other one but only because he kept some distance between them. True he had some ninja utensils, but the blonde seriously doubted he could use them properly. Focusing his chakra into his feet, he burst forward.

Watching him, the man activated several more tags. "Ha, you fool! I'm going to kill you as well." He wore an arrogant smirk as the explosives went off. Little did he know his adversary also grinning.

Pushing his chakra out through his feet, the blonde soared into the air out of range of the tags' ranges.

This completely caught the thief off guard. 'What the?!' Naruto came down and stabbed the thief in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Blood spurted out of the raw wound causing him to fall on his back and almost down the edge.

"That was for insulting my village." The blonde was about to knock the crap out of the guy when suddenly the ground beneath them gave way. Causing Naruto and the bandits to fall down into the gorge with an avalanche of rocks and stone boulders to follow them.

'Damn, those tags weakened the ledge so that it gave way.' Using his heightened ninja reflexes and chakra control, the whiskered jinchuuriki managed to avoid being crushed by the falling debris as he fell. The bandits, however, weren't so lucky and were grinded into dust.

The first layer of tree branches was approaching. For this part Naruto wasn't as luckyas he'd been previously, but only got a few minor scratches as he surfed through them on the tumbling rocks.

At last after passing through who knows how many layers of branches and leaves, the blonde came to a stop at the bottom.

His legs were exhausted from jumping so much but he was virtually unscathed, aside from the few scrapes he'd gotten. He stood there, practically glowing in triumphant achievement.

"I survived a rock slide with no serious injuries. No challenge is too great for the next Hokage!"

His moment of victory over the cliff was short lived as a fist sized boulder bounced after hitting an uneven part of the canyon wall and conked him right in the back of the head.

"Alright, not one of my prouder moments…" With that the blonde collapsed forward, cursing the stupid rock that hit him when his guard was down.

Little did the young man know that as he passed out, he was now surrounded by several dangerous looking people.

"Look, a man!" One said.

"No man is allowed to set foot on our sacred land." Came another.

"Let's kill him!" shouted a few after which came some cheers.

"NO!" yelled the second one silencing them all. "We'll take him back to the village. There is where we will publicly execute him." More cheers were heard.

* * *

Chaos's Corner 

Chaos: Too all those who dislike my Chaos's Corner, I apologize but its kind of my trademark. I know its not that great now, but I promise the story will get better as I add chaters. Anyways, there's nothing important to say except I hope you all enjoy the story and REVIEW it.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ Background Information: Alternate Universe, Jiraiya is alive and Sasuke is back in the village, but since I don't like him that much, he has no role in this story except be the butt of my (and any other character's) jokes. Also, through my awesome authoritative powers, his fan club is completely disbanded. There is no Akatsuki or Orochimaru in this story. Naruto, who has finally become a chuunin, plus the other nine rookies from his graduating class are about sixteen years old, meaning Team Gai is about seventeen. Tsunade is still Hokage and old.

Also, take note that the title has the word Chaos in it; No, I'm not in the story, I'm just writing it. So, sorry if that disappoints any one out there.

However, if you want: you, the readers at home or where ever you read fanfictions, can send me messages or reviews and tell me if you want me to guest star. I have a couple ideas for this but won't do it unless someone really wants me to. (I may set up a poll for this, so you can check my homepage here on fanfiction.)

For the record, I don't own Naruto, nor any other anime/manga elements that will appear in this story. Thank you for your time, and I will be putting this paragraph in the beginning of each chapter, so get used to seeing it.

Also, please note that I'm not a professional author, and as such have many grammatical errors, so unless there's a major problem with my grammar, don't send me reviews that tell me that I have them. By all means review. I accept compliments, suggestions, questions, and even flames (as long as there's a good reason behind them) However, if you absolutely hate the story or me and want to flame me for that then, I'd like to point out that no one is forcing you to read this. Therefore if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Another thing you'll notice about this story is that there's a few of my own OCs or Original Characters, for you newbies to fanfiction. Please try not to make fun of them too much, since they probably won't have good names. I'm not good with names.

The rating will be T to M (for teens, older teens, and everyone above that) because of some violence, adult situations, maybe mild language, sexual innuendo, and jokes made at someone else's (mostly Sasuke) expense.

(One other quick note, please be patient with this story, it will get better as chapters get added.

"Someone Talking"

'Someone's thoughts'**

* * *

**

**The Village of What?!**

Naruto groaned before opening his eyes.

'Ugh, my head. What happened? Oh yeah, I was knocked out by that rock.'

Now the blonde looked around realizing that he was not surrounded by trees like he was earlier when he'd been knocked out. He was now sitting in a steel cage inside a small building. It was kind of worn down and looked like a place one might use to interrogate criminals.

The whiskered faced shinobi grimaced at that thought. Had he been captured? If so, by who? And was he going to be tortured and interrogated?

Quickly hopping to his feet, the boy fell face-first on the iron bottom of the prison. What the hell?! Turning over he looked down at his feet only to see them bound together with some chains. Trying to move his arms, he realized that his arms were bound tightly as well.

'Ah shit' He grumbled in his head. Suddenly he heard voices coming from outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did. It sounds like the trespasser is awake. Go tell the elders that it is time to finish the preparations for the execution."

Naruto did not like the sound of that. One, it appeared as though he was going to be executed when he had no idea where he was, and two, he was going to die on an empty stomach. His gut let out an aggravated growl.

He heard the subtle sounds of a door opening and was blinded by the sunlight suddenly pouring into the darkened room.

Closing his eyes, the blonde looked away from the blinding light. Footsteps were heard as someone slowly approached the cage. It was hard to tell what all was going on without seeing anything, but thanks to his sharp hearing, he was vaguely able to tell what was happening.

A loud high-pitched squealing came to his ears, which told him that the cage door had been opened as the entity entered the prison with him. The sudden pain in his side clearly revealed that the person kicked him.

"Get up! It's time for your execution," came a somewhat gruff voice. The figure stood in front of him, blocking out much of the sun's rays pouring in. Barely opening his eyes, Naruto could distinguish only a few characteristics of the figure before him.

They were pretty tall, and had a lot of muscle on their body. Spikes of dark hair protruded from their head, shooting out in every which direction. The person was dressed in what the blonde could only describe as some kind of animal skin covering their pelvic region and their chest area.

Deciding it best to wait for a chance to escape, the blonde struggled to get on his trapped feet. After nearly falling over, he felt the person grab the back of his jacket and begin drag him. Once outside the hut, Naruto shut his sensitive eyes as the sun's light shown down upon the earth. After a few moments he was able to stand the light after being locked up in that darkened dungeon like cage. Taking in his surroundings, the blonde ninja couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This was a small village, nothing too spectacular about that. But, there were only women here. Most of them looked at him with contempt, but others looked fearful of him. The blonde was absolutely confused. Here he was, getting dragged around a village of females, receiving looks like he was the plague. Some of them didn't even look that much like women. Many stood tall and about as muscular as some of the bodybuilders he'd seen in some magazines Gai was reading one time.

Some carried weapons like spears, swords, axes, and clubs. Naruto gulped, what was going to happen at the execution? Would they leave him bound and beat him? Would they sever his head from his shoulders? He couldn't tell exactly but knew it was going to be very, very unpleasant by the looks of it.

Looking ahead of his captor, he noticed that they were headed towards a large coliseum looking structure. Dragged through some gates he found himself inside the building. Inside, it was exactly like a coliseum, stands around the outside rings and a platform in the middle. Women of all kinds filled the stands around him, most shouting ways to inflict very painful things on his body. Nervous sweat dripped down his neck as he gulped again.

The woman who had so kindly 'escorted' him to this place threw him into the middle of the platform. Across from him was a sort of jungle throne with several smaller versions of the seat to each side. Naruto guessed those probably belong to the elders that the others were talking about earlier. He listened as all the noise and shouts were quieted by a strange sound that resembled fanfare. Instantly some more women walked into the arena, straight past him right to the chairs. Each stood in front of a throne, all except for the one on the very end.

In front of the middle seat stood a woman who looked to be in maybe her late thirties early forties. She had stunning shoulder length silver hair and was decorated with golden earrings, other jewelry, long colorful feathers and a cape made from what looked like a tiger's pelt. In her hand she held a majestic looking staff adorned with a beautiful red ruby etched at its stop. She waved this gorgeous scepter in the air, bringing all eyes on her. Everything went silent in the building.

"My fellow sisters," she began. "We Amazons have ruled this area for hundreds of years. Any intrusion would be met with a swift, but painful death!" Naruto paled at that. "And this trespasser will not be any different. He will be sacrificed to our goddess, Athena. She has decided to make this interloper's punishment a duel to the death. It was ordered that he fight our village's champion."

That didn't sound good at all. Whoever the champion was, if they were the champion of a bunch of Amazons, it wouldn't be a pretty picture. He could imagine her now: huge powerful muscles covering her body as she stood towering above him. Behind her she carried a mighty axe, more than capable of cleaving him in half. She would hoist that weapon above him before striking it down. The rest of the image was just a blur of red.

"Hey, isn't this a little drastic?!" the blonde yelled at the woman who was speaking to all of the Amazons.

"Silence, you little whelp!" She responded in a course tone. "Your punishment has been decided, so now its time to face your fate."

"I wish I had a nickel for every time Neji had told me that," he grumbled beneath his breath.

The leader spoke once again to the entire arena. "Are you all ready my sisters?" Cheers roared from the crowd, destroying the silence with calls of death. "Then get ready to greet our champion! Bring in Koneko!"

"Koneko?! You're champion's name is Koneko?!" Naruto blurted out.

**(For those of you who don't know that much Japanese, koneko can translate into 'kitten'. That is all.)**

"Cease your disrespect, you little brat!" Called out the elder.

'Great, there's another person to call me a brat. I'm sixteen for crying out loud, I'm not a brat!'

Back in Konoha, two people sneezed. One was a perverted white-haired old man and the other was a buxom blonde who looked far younger than she actually was.

Meanwhile Naruto struggled against his restraints. Two large double doors slammed open at the far side of the coliseum.

'Oh shit.' Thought the irritated blonde.

**(DUN DUN DUN…………)**

Naruto watched the Amazon champion walk in. His jaw dropped as his eyes bugged out of their sockets. She wasn't at all what he had envisioned. In fact, she was probably the complete opposite.

In walked a young woman who looked no older than the fox ninja himself. She had long crimson hair tied back into a single ponytail. She stood maybe one or two inches shorter than him. As far as her clothes went, she was dressed rather unusually than the other Amazons. Wearing dark pants and a black shirt under a violet tunic held shut by a black sash wrapped around her waist. Her shirt's sleeves ran to her wrists while the tunic's sleeves went a little past her elbows. The clothes aside from the tunic seemed to be rather form-fitting, and showed of long slender legs and graceful, delicate-looking arms beneath the cloth that clung to her skin.

Now being taught by the person he had nicknamed 'ero-sennin' on top of being the creator of the infamous (or famous; depends on who you ask) Sexy Jutsu, one can't always help but getting perverted thoughts even during life-threatening situations. Luckily no one was watching him so they missed the blush on his cheeks.

Koneko looked at him, Naruto could feel her scorn practically washing over him. His only thought was, 'I'm going to get killed, and no one is here to help me.' The Amazon began a step towards him. With each step the blonde's nerves started going haywire as he tried to struggle against the chains that bound him. Suddenly she stood right before him. She reached down towards him and the boy flinched.

The next thing he knew, the chains had been removed. Opening his eyes he stared at the red-haired girl. He was about to thank her for releasing him, when she grabbed him by the collar and threw him all the way to the wall, which he crashed into like a ton of bricks.

"Ow." He groaned, peeling himself away as a huge roar of cheers broke out all around him. 'That hurt, well at least I can use my arms and feet now. So maybe I can get out of here….and run from a challenge? No, I'm surrounded and running isn't going to help unless I have a plan. I'll have to fight her until I can think of a way to get out of here. Besides how tough can one Amazon be?'

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Sorry that the chapter wasnt that long but I've been trying to work on another story, so my focus is split between a couple things. I also have piece of news and its that **Chaos's Corner **will be changed drastically. Cause I got tired of just this corner so I've expanded it into an entire house, complete with an attic and basement! There will be a science lab where you can see my bizzare creations (more on this some other time.) and even a seminar room where I will have discussions with guests from the series and others.

Chaos: For now, please be patient for the next update. and enjoy knowing the title of the next chapter.

Ferocious Struggle.

Judgement of the Amazon Council!

That is all.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ Background Information: Alternate Universe, Jiraiya is alive and Sasuke is back in the village, but since I don't like him that much, he has no role in this story except be the butt of my (and any other character's) jokes. Also, through my awesome authoritative powers, his fan club is completely disbanded. There is no Akatsuki or Orochimaru in this story. Naruto, who has finally become a chuunin, plus the other nine rookies from his graduating class are about sixteen years old, meaning Team Gai is about seventeen. Tsunade is still Hokage and old.

Also, take note that the title has the word Chaos in it; No, I'm not in the story, I'm just writing it. So, sorry if that disappoints any one out there. However, if you want: you, the readers at home or where ever you read fanfictions, can send me messages or reviews and tell me if you want me to guest star. I have a couple ideas for this but won't do it unless someone really wants me to. (I may set up a poll for this, so you can check my homepage here on fanfiction.)

For the record, I don't own Naruto, nor any other anime/manga elements that will appear in this story. Thank you for your time, and I will be putting this paragraph in the beginning of each chapter, so get used to seeing it.

Also, please note that I'm not a professional author, and as such have many grammatical errors, so unless there's a major problem with my grammar, don't send me reviews that tell me that I have them. By all means review. I accept compliments, suggestions, questions, and even flames (as long as there's a good reason behind them) However, if you absolutely hate the story or me and want to flame me for that, then I'd like to point out that no one is forcing you to read this. Therefore if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Another thing you'll notice about this story is that there's a few of my own OCs or Original Characters, for you newbies to fanfiction. Please try not to make fun of them too much, since they probably won't have good names. I'm not good with names.

The rating will be T to M (for teens, older teens, and everyone above that) because of some violence, adult situations, maybe mild language, sexual innuendo, and jokes made at someone else's (mostly Sasuke) expense.

(One other quick note, please be patient with this story, it will get better as chapters get added.)

"Someone Talking"

'Someone's thoughts'

* * *

**Mayhem, Chaos, and Romance: Chapter Three**

**Ferocious Struggle.**

**Judgement of the Amazon Council!**

Naruto looked over to the girl who raised her fists in front of her, preparing to fight him on equal ground. That must have been the reason he was no longer shackled, it must be considered an insult to fight someone with a handicap on them. Well, what ever the reason at least now he had an opportunity to fight back.

Koneko suddenly leapt into the air and pounced down on top of the blonde with her fist aimed straight for Naruto's skull. However as she flew down at him she opened her hand and curled her fingers above her palm. She was going to hit him with an open palm, why though? In the instant she was about to attack, the blonde detected a strange energy burst from her.

Sensing that, the fox-like shinobi ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding her attack. Her palm crashed into the ground where he stood not even a moment ago. Unfortunately for the blonde he was still within range for an attack. Using her arm to pivot, Koneko swung her foot around and smashed it into her adversary's back sending him reeling forward.

Recovering as fast as he could, Naruto instantly began his counter attack. The jinchuuriki threw his own fist aimed right at her. But it was in vain as she jumped back then charge right at him. He had to admit, she had some good reflexes, that much was certain. Her body was slender and agile so she could move quickly and easily. Meaning it may prove difficult to strike her, but he was pretty agile himself and he had his ninjutsu if it came to that. However that was only a last resort, this girl was simply following her leader's orders so it would be wrong to beat her like that because she was simply being obedient. Besides he'd made a promise to Jiraiya about his shadow clone jutsu. He threw another punch.

Koneko stopped his fist with her palm and thrust her other hand straight in to the blonde's chest. Twisting to the side he avoided her and countered by grabbing her outstretched wrist. He felt her try to jerk her hand away but his grip held firm. Keeping her still, Naruto quickly went on the offensive. He lashed his fist out when suddenly she pulled her self forward and struck him in the gut with her knee. The unexpected blow caused the blonde to relinquish her arm and miss his intended target and hit somewhere else.

The punch crashed straight into the side of her face, the force from the blow slid her back a few feet. Naruto panicked inside, Amazon or not he knew not to hit a girl in the face. He learned that lesson the hard way when he accidentally smacked Sakura when she tried to wake him up one morning for a mission. He remembered seeing her face showing nothing but pure unbridled rage, the next thing he knew he was in the hospital for the next few days.

Koneko stared at him, her eyes narrowed in anger glaring right through him. She clenched her fist tightly until the skin paled slightly, and then relaxed her grip. "Fine." She said. "It looks like you're stronger than any of the other men to trespass here. Then I won't hold back anymore."

That made some sense, if she was truly the champion, her strength must have been higher than what she'd demonstrated so far. However, the fox boy's brain was racing for a way out. In all his experience as a shinobi there's was one thing he feared above all else, a disgruntled female with a grudge. He would have to tread cautiously……or he could say the first thing that popped into his head like he usually did. Yeah, that sounded like the Naruto-thing to do.

"I didn't mean to hit your face! Please don't kill me!"

Koneko ignored his outburst as she took a stance that the blonde had never seen before. That bizarre energy from earlier surrounded the Amazon. It made him feel uneasy, but he didn't know why. It wasn't chakra, yet it felt similar to it.

In an instant the red-haired girl burst straight for him with a powerful kick aimed right at his jaw. Quickly ducking, he avoided the attack and threw a punch at her unguarded midsection. However his fist was caught by her palm. Both of them jumped back from each other to prepare for their next exchange.

Naruto was watching her movements closely, trying to predict her moves. But is was rather difficult with his opponent using a fighting style that he'd never seen before. On top of that there was that weird energy she possessed, it was a complete mystery so far.

Once again Koneko pounced into the air coming down at him the a powerful kick. Planting his feet firmly to the ground the blonde waited for the right moment to counter. As the redhaired amazon descended towards him he raised his arms up to make a barrier against her attack. Most of the other Amazons in the stadium just watched and yelled for Koneko to finish off him.

'You know, its kinda like back home a few years ago. Everyone throwing insults and stuff at me.' He thought with a twinge of amusement at the irony of it.

Everyone seemed to think he was intending to block the attack, well he wasn't the most surprising knuckleheaded ninja for nothing. The instant Koneko got within striking range, the jinjuuriki's arms lashed out and caught the girl by her outstretched leg. The surprised seemed to stun her enough for him to use her own momentum and throw her over his shoulder.

Caught completely off guard the redhead crashed into the wall behind him. Before his adversary recovered her bearings, Naruto charged at her and slammed his elbow straight into her stomach. The wall behind them, cracked slightly from the impact of the amazon and the force recieved from his attack. A loud gasp was heard from nearly every inch of the stadium.

Wasting no time, the blonde jumped back to survey his handiwork and check if the fight was over. Koneko collapsed to the ground and just layed there a few moments before slowly getting back to her feet. She took a few deep breaths since her enemy knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't believe it, no man had ever been able to match her like this. She was the strongest one in the village, The Amazon Champion. Clenching her fist tightly she could feel her anger boiling deep inside her. No one was supposed to be able to beat her, so why? Why was this guy, who showed up out of nowhere, able to keep up with her?

The energy raged like a wild fire around her, she charged straight at him. Bracing himself, the blonde prepared his next attack. When she was close enough, Naruto sidestepped her and kicked back at her. His foot crashed into her back increasing her speed. However, the amazon was expecting something like this so she kept running straight ahead. Nearing the wall she jumped and spun around. Slamming her feet against the wall, she used the ricochet to spring back towards the blonde.

Having very little reaction time, the fox ninja threw up his arms to try and lessen the force from her next attack. Unfortunately he was too slow in moving his hands. Koneko smashed her palm straight into his ramen-guzzler.

**(Ramen-guzzler Stomach. My term, see proof in my first story ** **What Am I ** **, chapter 10)**

Naruto was sent hurtling back, crashing into the far wall behind him. He smashed into it with such force that he created a Naruto shaped crater where he hit. What the hell?! How did she do that? She hit him with an open palm punch, so how was her attack more powerful than his...wait, that bizzare energy of hers. That must be it.

Prying himself out of the eight inch indentation in the stone wall, the jinjuuriki shakily stood on his feet. That attack really threw him for a loop. A sudden flash of pain erupted deep in his gut and shot up through his throat. He doubled over and hacked out some blood.

'Damn, I think that attack of hers ruptured something.'

Doing his best to recover from the blow he took, he stood back up onto his feet and glared over at her. Their eyes met and both of them dashed towards each other, each readying an attack to defeat their opponent with. The blonde and redhead each unleashed a ferocious barrage of fists. From an amateur's point of view it would appear that they were equal, but in reality the demon container's punches were beging to slow down bit by bit and it was forcing him to be defensive. They broke away from each other both of them breathing heavily.

"Give up." Koneko said. "You've taken too much damage. I'll finish you quickly if you surrender!"

"Ha, not a chance. I'll definately beat you." Naruto retorted.

'Now having said that, I don't know how to win.' He thought to himself as he almost hacked up some more blood. 'This is really bad, the pain from that wound is crippling my movements. She's getting tired but is still okay for the most part. Damn it, this isn't looking good, I'll need a powerful blow to beat her but I don't want to kill her. Wait...there is _**that** _ technique but I haven't finished it yet.'

He looked over to his opponent. 'No choice, my wound won't heal fast enough even with the Kyuubi's help. I'll have to use _**it** _ . I just hope it works.'

Closing his eyes, the blonde shinobi began to collect chakra into his right hand. He could sense Koneko's energy building up, undoubtably preparing for a crushing final attack.

'Here goes everything.'

'I have to win. I can't lose to this man, I refuse to.'

Both warriors locked eyes and charged at one another, each aware that this would probably be the final exchanged.

The redhaired amazon threw the first punch, a lightning fast jab with her left hand. Dodging slightly to the side, he could the power emanuating from her fist. Quickly slamming his right arm down to his side, the fox ninja caught her wrist in between his side and arm. It hurt that he smashed his side with his arm because of the damage he'd taken from that one attack, but he now captured her arm and would prevent her from jumping away at least for a few seconds.

In response to her limb being caught the redhaired girl threw her other fist at his jaw. However Naruto wasn't about to let that happen so he knocked her arm away with his left arm before latching onto her wrist. Releasing her arm from its prison at his side. He backed his arm behind him, winding up for the final strike. Chakra began to spiral around his enitire hand and he thrust his fist forward.

Koneko's eyes widened as she saw the punch coming in what seemed like slow-motion. She didn't have time to jerk away or block. She was going to lose. All her training, the blood, sweat, and tears she spent getting stronger...all for it to end like this...no it couldn't be.

In an instant his fist collided into her stomach.

"Rasen...ken!" shouted Naruto.

The blow sent her flying back into the wall behind her. The wall cracked violently from the impact. The entire coliseum was silent. Koneko fell face first down to the ground...and didn't get back up.

It was over.

Naruto had won.

Naruto looked down, his hand had several scrapes from his chakra spiralling around his fist. Looks like it still needs a little work. The blonde let out a sigh of relief. It had been difficult but he had come out on top. It was then he realized that it was deathly quiet in the stadium. He looked around in the stands, everyones eyes were wide and staring at him. It was kind of creepy. He couldn't tell if they were just shocked or if they were extremely angry with the outcome of his match.

After a few moments, the amazon who spoke before the battle started stood and raised her staff to gather everyone's attention to her.

"This is an unprecedented event, but we can not go against the laws of our tribe." She motioned for one of the amazons to go awaken their fallen champion. Upon waking up the Amazon leader spoke again.

"Champion Koneko. You are hereby banished from this village. You are unfit to be called a warrior and are stripped of your title!"

Koneko's eyes widened. "But I..." However she couldn't finish her plea as she was interrupted by the leader.

"You know the laws of the village! Amazon women who lose to intruders are no longer accepted here. Now go and take you belongings and leave."

Naruto wasn't about to let her keep talking to the redhead like that. It didn't matter if they were enemies or not, she was still one of them.

"Hey! Isn't that too harsh?! Come on, she was fighting for this village and you're going to turn your backs on her over losing a fight? That's just cruel!" He yelled. Koneko looked over at him. Curiosity covered her face. From the stories passed on in this Amazon Village, she thought that men were onlyselfish, cruel beasts. By...if that's true why was he defending her? An ememy who, moments ago, was trying her best to kill him. A strange emotion was pulsating through her now, but what was it?

The leader glared at him. "Don't speak like you know everything, this is our law! You are allowed to leave our village alive, so count your blessings and leave. Or else we will execute you here and now. Also you must never tell anyone what you have seen here."

The blonde scowled at her. This wasn't fair, but he couldn't very well take on the rest of the village. His injury hadn't fully healed yet. So the only option was to leave.

He trudged away, mostly recieving looks of contempt. He glanced over to where the redhaired girl was but she had vanished. He couldn't hide his grimace. How was this fair? She fought for them and lost, so now she's just tossed aside like she was nothing? Haughty amazons. Like he would tell anyone about a place like this.

Another amazon escorted him to the outer perimeter of the village. She stayed and watched him as he stalked off, making sure he was actually leaving.

He tromped through the thick forest angrily. Cursing the so called law that was more important than watching out for their own. He didn't even sense the former amazon following him at first.

Koneko had seen him walking through the trees and decided to follow him, but not before taking a good long look back down the unblazed path that led to her home. Glancing back at the jinchuuriki she decided that he looked distressed about something. She felt pretty distressed too, she was now exiled from her home. Her pride was gone, ripped to shreds. She had nothing now, she couldn't even say goodbye to her only family as she wasn't in the village at the time. Tears began to build up in her eyes, something that she never let happen before. But now, she didn't care.

Naruto heard a small sound like someone trying to hold back their tears. A sound he knew all to well from growing up alone and abused by his fellow villagers. Turning around he saw her.

Noticing that the blonde had finally detected her and was looking at her. Koneko turned away to try and hide the water droplets falling down her cheeks.

Naruto would have mentally berated himself for not realizing he was being followed but was focused on her tears. He didn't care who they were, no woman would shed tears infront of him or because of him. That was a promise to himself.

"I'm sorry."

The redhead stopped and looked at him. He was staring at the ground wearing a solemn expression. Once again she was surprised, he was acting completely different than the stories she heard. She managed to find her voice and stutter out.

"Why?"

"Because this is my fault, if I hadn't won, you would still be back home. I accidentally found this place and because of it, you're here."

The girl just looked at him. He sounded and appeared truly sincere about this.

"I'm Koneko." She said after a moment of silence.

Naruto held out his hand. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She stared at his hand for a moment then looked up giving him a confused expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you have your hand extended?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Its a greeting."

"Oh" She sounded genuinely surprised and somewhat intrigued at this. She extended her hand out above his, obviously not understanding how the greeting worked.

Naruto chuckled as he observed this. Their customs must have been really different. He grabbed her hand with his which probably wasn't the best idea seeing as when he did, she flipped him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him.

Standing back up he dusted himself off. "Its part of the greeting."

Koneko blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"No big deal." He replied smiling. One little thought though appeared in his mind.

'She's kind of cute when she's blushing.'

* * *

**Chaos's House**

Chaos: Welcome to my house. Sorry but all I have today is a preview of the next chapter.

NEXT TIME:

**Romance starts to blossom **

**and the last of the Ashuras**

The young man stood across from Naruto in the middle of the clearing. "You're a jinjuuriki, aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know?

Chaos: See you you (hopefully) soon.

??: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, it me. Chaos star951, and I decided to show some mercy and not have all those same paragraphs at the beginning of each chapter. Cause, hopefully, everyone's got the point by now. But I still might put them back in, we'll see how the next couple chapters go without it.

The rating will be T to M (for teens, older teens, and everyone above that) because of some violence, adult situations, maybe mild language, sexual innuendo, and jokes made at someone else's (mostly Sasuke) expense. PS I don't own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs, plus their backstories and abilities.

By the way, this is supposed entertain the viewing audience. So its okay to laugh at parts, and always remember: Read and REVIEW.

"People's Talking"

'People's Thoughts'

* * *

**Mayhem, Chaos, Romance: Chapter Four**

**Romance starts to blossom **

**and the last of the Ashuras**

The pair had been walking for several hours, and fortunately for the blonde his traveling companion didn't have to take a break every ten minutes. The boy and girl had talked almost nonstop during this, each seemed fascinated by the stories from the others' lives.

"So you can really walk on water?!" Koneko asked excitedly.

"Of course. It took awhile to get the hang of it. But now its pretty easy."

"Can you show me sometime?"

"Sure. I think there's a lake in between here and my home. Its probably another day from now though. Man, I bet baa-chan's going to be really ticked at me for being late getting back from my mission."

"Sorry that the village held you up for a day and a half." She said sincerely, but sounded a little depressed in saying the village and not her village. Looked like she was still upset about being banished.

"Its not your fault. They don't allow men in their territory, its just a law there."

"Yeah." She responded somewhat dejectedly.

The blonde looked back at her. He didn't know how to cheer her up at all.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure its okay for me to go with you back to your village?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. Konoha is a great place to live. There's lots of things to do and see, and just as many people to talk to." He responded enthusiastically, trying to raise the redhead female's spirits.

Koneko was quiet for a moment. The blonde thought for a moment that perhaps he had unintentionally reminded the girl of her former home.

"Are there other men there?"

"Huh?"

"Are there other men in your village?"

"There's tons of them." He noticed that her body gave a involuntary jerk at this statement. "But there are just as many women as well. Infact, the Hokage, our village's leader, is a woman."

"Really?" She sounded very surprised that men and women lived together. She had been told that men were selfish, monsterous beasts that were only motivated by their own basic desires. Living together just didn't seem natural at all. But then, Naruto didn't fit the description that she was led to believe either.

When she saw him leaving the village, she wanted to ask why he defended her without hesitation but something about him made her feel kind of nervous and being directly in his presence made it worse. It was like hundreds of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Because she couldn't ask him, she opted to find out for herself. And what better way than to visit his home? Hopefully she would discover why she felt this way around him.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Who? Baa-chan?"

"No, I mean your leader. This Hokage you spoke of. What's she like?" Obviously believing that he had started talking about someone else while she was thinking to herself.

Naruto chuckled a bit, earning a confused reaction from the amazon girl.

"Baa-chan is my nickname for her. Her name is Tsunade and she's the strongest kunoichi I've ever met. Her techniques of healing and strength are completely unbelievable. She's in her mid-fifties but uses her abilities to appear in her twenties. She also is rather fond of gambling and sake. Despite some of her bad habits, I've seen her smash boulders with little effort."

"And she's the leader of Konoha?"

"Yep. Baa-chan also trained one of my teammates, Sakura-chan. Learning from the Hokage, Sakura-chan became dramatically stronger. I'd always known she had a ton of potential but she was distracted. However, once she got serious about getting stronger and now she can use many of baa-chans techniques." The young man had a small smile on his face as he described the girl. This did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"Is this Sakura special to you?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, she's probably my closest friend. She's the one who usually tends to my injuries. She's always been the smartest in our group. However before Tsunade baa-chan's training, she just followed around some emo who had hair that looked like he'd gone through shock therapy. That bugged me because I had a crush on her ever since the academy and she never really paid me much attention."

"What's a crush?"

"A crush is when you really like a person."

It felt like her chest tightened at his answer. "Do you still like her that way?"

Koneko didn't even know why she asked. Maybe it was just the more curious part of her nature, or perhaps it was something else in her.

"Not really. There was a time when I thought I would always feel that way about her, but she's never shown that much interest in me. So, I decided it would be best to just remain friends." He said in a somewhat solemn tone.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am."

Suddenly both of them sensed another presence nearby. Some bushes rustled not too far away from them. Naruto reached behind, getting ready to draw the kunai he had hidden in his sleeve. Koneko took a defensive stance, preparing to defend against an attack should the intruder be hostile.

A young man who looked to be in his low-twenties emerged from the bushes before the two. He had dark red hair which obscured the right half of his face and was dressed in normal shinobi sandals, black colored pants, and a midnight blue shirt with an open white jacket on top of the shirt.

He looked them over suspiciously for a moment. Then he raised his hands infront of his torso in a manner that said he didn't mean any harm.

"Sorry about this sudden confrontation, but I sensed a couple presences in this direction. So I came to see if it was some bandits looking for trouble. My mistake."

He seemed to be sincere, so the blonde placed his arm back at his side. The redhaired amazon still remained in her fighting stance, obviously still unsure of this stranger's intentions.

"You see my camp is not to far from here and I was just making sure that the area was safe."

"I understand." Naruto replied. "I'm a ninja of Konoha so I know all about surviving in the forest."

"I see. So that headband isn't just for show, guess my instincts were wrong. At first I didn't think too much of you, since you look like such a spaz." The redhaired young man replied in a condescending voice.

"Hey, I'm not a spaz! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

"I'm Koji. Koji Ashura. I'm just a wanderer, traveling from place to place."

"What for?"

"Its not really any of your business. One would think that since you're a shinobi, you'd understand the importance of secrets."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Not really. Just saying that you don't look like much of a ninja."

This guy was really pushing the blonde's buttons. Who was he to judge him? He would have retorted but some else spoke up before him.

"Naruto's a great ninja." Both Koji and Naruto looked over at Koneko, who had been silent until now. "He's able to walk on water and he managed to defeate me in battle."

Koji glanced her over one more time. "That hardly seems impressive." Turning to the blonde. "And if you're proud about beating up a little girl then that's rather sad, but then I'd heard ninja's don't always have morals."

"Shut up!" In the blink of an eye the foxlike ninja had thrown a punch right at the redhaired young man. However the blow was blocked by his palm. The instant they clashed a strange bolt of energy shot through their arms, causing both of them to jump apart from each other and glare back at one another.

The amazon looked from Naruto to Koji wearing a very confused expression. Why had they both reacted so strong after just one clash?

The young man stood across from Naruto in the middle of the clearing. "You're a jinchuuriki, aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know?

'Jinchuuriki?' Koneko wondered. She glanced back at her blonde companion, he looked very unnerved for some reason.

"Who would have guessed there'd be one all the way out here? I guess that means you need to be eliminated. The bijuu are too dangerous and unstable to be allowed to exist."

What?! Eliminate? Naruto? Jinchuuriki? Bijuu? What was going on?! The air around the two boys was charged full of hostility, but why? It must have something to do with what they were talking about, but she hadn't heard of anything like that.

"Hope you've enjoyed your life, Cause I'm about to put an end to it!" With that Koji stepped forward to dash towards the blonde, when he froze all of a sudden. What was that he'd just sensed? Surely, it couldn't be...

"KOJI!" A loud cry was heard from deeper in the forest behind Naruto. Something was coming this way. And at an incredible speed. He and the amazon turned back to see what in the world was headed here. Both the blonde and the amazon stared at Koji who looked half-panicked at this point.

Before any of them had time to react a blur shot out of the brush. Launching itself at the Ashura, it yelled again.

"KOJI!"

Crashing head on with him, the blur sent both it and its target flying back, creating a long skid mark of unearthed dirt along the forest floor.

"..."

"..."

Neither the shinobi nor the amazon had a clue what had just happened or what that was. So they stealthily followed the skid mark to find...

A young woman with long dirty blonde hair dressed in white capris, sandals, and low-cut pinkish colored shirt kneeling on Koji's chest.

"Koji what are you doing out here?! You said you'd wait at the campsite for me! And here I find you making trouble with some travelling couple who happens to be passing by!"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the 'couple' comment. Koneko noticed this and wondered what was wrong. The blonde had a similar to this when he first saw her.

Koji spoke to the girl on top of him. "That wasn't neccessary, you know. And I was not causing trouble, I went to see whose presence's I detected."

"Then why were you starting a fight with that boy?" The girl demanded shaking the young man beneath her by his collar.

"He's a jinchuuriki."

When he said that the girl dropped him and stood up. She glanced over to Naruto and walked towards him with an unreadable expression.

She now stood right infront of him staring at him closely. Nervous droplets of sweat dripped down the shinobi's neck, it usually wasn't a good reaction when someone found out about his 'inner demon.'

"So you're a jinchuuriki." She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then suddenly she turned around and strutted back over to Koji.

"You're so naive Koji." And without another word, she kicked him in the side earning a sharp grunt of pain from him.

Turning back to the other two she bowed her head politely. "I apologize for his rash behavior. He tends to overreact to things."

"I do not!" He groaned as he got up to his feet holding his now aching side. "Damn you're violent sometimes."

"Oh lighten up, its not like I hit you that hard."

"Says the one who _didn't _ get kicked in the ribs." He muttered back at her.

"Ignoring that," the young woman said, now sporting an angered tick mark at his previous comment, "Its obvious this boy is harmless to us. I can't sense any maliciousness emanating from him at all. Not even a trace of demonic aura, so relax!"

Koji was silent for a couple minutes before letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. I can't believe I let you talk me into anything you want."

"Oh, thats because you're so easily swayed by my feminine wiles." she replied looking away as she covered her cheeks with her hands in a very shy-like manner. "Its truly a curse to be this beautiful."

Naruto had to admit it, she had some rather dazzling features. Gorgeous violet pools acted as her eyes with luscious ruby red lips that all complimented her angelic face. She stood around five foot, seven inches (Around 170 cm) tall and had curves that would make any man turn to look at her and drove women mad with jealousy. If his perverted master was here now, he would no doubt be taking notes and attempting to flirt with this beauty.

A scoff interrupted the ninja's thoughts. He glanced in the direction that it came from as did this girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"You really let what everyone tells you go to your head. It amazes me how vain you can be at times." Koji stated, ignoring her obviously irritated demeanor. Without any warning she fired her fist straight into the Ashura's jaw, sending him hurtling deeper into the forest.

"Well, I feel better." She replied before turning to Naruto and Koneko. "Sorry about him, he has a tendecy to be extremely stubborn and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Anyways, we weren't properly introduced earlier. I'm Takara, and you two are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The replied in a surprised yet fearful like tone of voice. He hadn't seen such ruthless violence in a woman since he last made Sakura mad.

"I'm Koneko, an Amazon." She seemed more at ease being around another woman and didn't appear fazed at the previous display of violence. But then again coming from an entire village of women warriors that probably wouldn't be too different than what she was used to from back home Naruto thought.

"Well its a pleasure to meet both of you. Since Koji started this mess, I'd like to invite you both back to our campsite for dinner. After all its going to get dark out soon."

As if on cue, the fox like ninja's stomach gurgled loudly like some carnivorous beast.

"I'll take that as your acceptence to my offer." Said Takara chuckling a bit. Grabbing both the blonde and the redhead by their wrists she dragged them to a larger clearing which served as the campsite mentioned earlier.

As dinner was cooking above the fire, Koji arrived at the clearing. He was about to object at seeing the two guests but Takara shot him a nasty glare so he just sighed and slumped down infront of the fire.

Naruto was sitting nearby. 'Are these two married or what? I can't tell at all, but they don't seem to get along, yet they travel together.Why?'

Koji grumbling something broke the blonde out of his reverie.

"What?"

"I said, sorry." He repeated clearly showing his reluctance to do so.

"Its okay, I know that lots of people dislike the bijuu."

"What are the bijuu?" Koneko asked out of nowhere. The two males glanced over to her, both obviously forgetting that the redhaired girl was sitting along side them the whole time.

"Uh...well, the bijuu are" began Naruto nervously.

"Demons." Koji inserted. "The Bijuu are powerful demons that possess incredible powers. No one is sure where they came from exactly, but everyone knows how dangerous they are."

"Then what about jinchuuriki? You called Naruto that earlier. What is it?" Koneko asked with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Food's done." Called Takara cheerfully as walked over to them. Taking a look around at them she asked, "Hey what's going on over here? You all look kind of gloomy."

"A jinchuuriki is" Koji started. Naruto, panicked, quickly asked a question to change the subject at least for the moment. He would explain later but he didn't want an audience as he did.

"Hey Koji, what is your relationship to Takara?!" Damn it,that stupid habit of blurting out whatever crossed his mind had appeared again.

Koneko glanced over at her companion, why was he avoiding the subject. He knew she would wonder why so he just whispered, "I'll explain it later." to her. Koji seemed to drop the matter and just resumed to answer the blonde's question.

"Well actually Takara is my"

"Lover." Replied Takara.

Koji's face turned almost as red as his crimson locks at that comment. He turned to her, practically livid at her response. "Don't tell them that! You know that's not funny, Takara. You know that you can't make jokes like that, especially around people who will believe it."

"You're so uptight, Koji." She said feigning hurt at him snapping at her.

"Takara is my older sister. We are the last of the Ashura clan."

Neither the amazon or the shinobi seem to recognize that name. Koji sighed again. "The Ashura's were just a small clan of people with the ability to slay demons. We came from a small impoverished territory."

"I've always wanted to see the world so I dragged Koji all over several of the elemental countries. Its been fun even if he's a stick in the mud."

"At least I'm not obscenely flamboyant in every town we visit."

"Oh you're no fun."

Dinner was eaten while each told stories, well most of them. Takara was right, Koji was a cold fish. After they had finished Takara invited Koneko and Naruto to use a couple of spare tents they had since as the saying goes, there's safety in numbers.

So here they were, Koneko sitting there waiting for an explanation from earlier. Naruto looked so nervous that he could be sick at any moment.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" She could see that this was clearly upsetting the blonde. Part of her didn't want to force him to tell her something he didn't want to, but she had to know. What was his secret?

"Its nothing."He lied. He paused a moment before taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

He said something so quiet that she couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Its a human sacrifice."

That didn't sound to good at all. The amazon couldn't find her voice to respond so she waited for Naruto to continue which he did.

"A jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice. They're called that because it sacrifices a person in an attempt to seal away a bijuu. Like Koji said earlier, bijuu are practically demons, both in power and by nature. Back in Konoha about sixteen years ago, a bijuu with nine tails attacked. I was chosen as an infant to be the container for a beast that slaughtered many people."

There, he said it. Now all he had to do was wait for her reaction. This was always the worst part of revealing his secret.

The redhaired girl hadn't moved a muscle. Her look of shock remained frozen to her face as she let all this new information sink in. It couldn't be...Naruto had a demon inside his body? But demons were dark, evil creatures who ravaged the lands and devoured people. And Naruto was kind and generous. It didn't fit together at all. Her thoughts were a muddled cloud of all these thoughts.

Naruto could tell she needed some time so he stood up to leave. "I'll leave you alone for awhile." As he turned to get out of the tent he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He spun around to see her arm extended and clinging to him.

Koneko hadn't even realized she did it. Nor did she know what possessed her to do it. But, she finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't think you're a monster." She said firmly. The blonde just looked at her with eyes that just expressed an unending happiness.

"All my life, I was told that men were evil creatures. But you're different. It doesn't matter if there's a demon in you. You are only Naruto to me. No dark beast will change that."

The next thing she knew Naruto had wrapped his arms around. It was a strange feeling indeed. She never even considered embracing anyone else that wasn't from her home village, yet here, a man no less, had his arms around her. It made her feel warm...safe...happy...

* * *

**Chaos's House**

Chaos: Well, that was a lot of drama, don't you think? Don't expect that in all my chapters cause this story is meant to entertain you, the audience, and me, the author. There will be drama throughout this story but hopefully not every chapter. I want this to be a fun story.

Chaos: Any ways there's no preview except for the title.

**Finally in Konoha**

**Remember: First Impressions are Important**

Chaos: Also, big news everyone. In just two more chapters, I'll reveal one of my favorite OCs in the story. Take it easy on them, cause this OC took me a long time to create. Try to keep an open mind when they're introduced. I'm really excited out this one. See you you soon.

??: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


End file.
